The Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow
by heyitssnoviawinter
Summary: How the story would go if they included my character. Follows the movie's storyline. This is my first ever fanfiction! (COMPLETED)
1. Intro

The kids' room was bright for it to be so late.

It had to be every bit of ten o'clock at night, though none of the five children were asleep. Tony Stark walked into the room and picked up baby Pym from his crib. "Can we hear it again?" James asked from his place on the top bunk. "Please?"

"More." Torunn agreed from the bottom bunk, little Azari curled up right beside her. "Tell us the story more please?"

"Yeah!" Aisha said smiling right next to James.

"Okay." Tony agreed with a smile. "One more time, and then it's off to bed." The kids readied themselves as their guardian started his story.

"_And there came a day, unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat. The solider, the god, the knight, the spy, the giant, the king, the pixie, the ghost, the archer and the mutant. On that day, the Avengers were born, to fight foes that no single hero could withstand. Time traveling conquerors, alien invaders, and masters of evil. The Avengers vanquished them all. And finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own. The solider and spy fell in love, as did the giant and pixie. The mutant found his love, as did the king find his queen. And the thunder god returned to his kingdom far away from the world of men. And one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be. Children who would one day, become a new generation of heroes. But in time, evil returned, an evil called, Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world. But the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place, where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp."_

Tony backed out of the now dark room as the children were now sleeping. "Because the Avengers knew that as long as the children were alive, there was hope." He concluded as he shut the door. "Hope for the future."


	2. Chapter 1

((I'm a whole two years late with this thing. I swear, I forgot all about it. I don't even write like this anymore X|. I think this story is cute, though. Anyway, you may like it, you may not. It's finished, so I'll be uploading the whole thing. Here you go!))

_12 Years Later…_

A little green light floated through air, down past the huge roaring waterfall, pass the five bungalows on the sand, and into the lush green forests. The light was, in fact, Pym, in his shrunken state, glowing the way he normally was. He flew past a bush, not noticing the two catlike eyes watching from inside. As soon as he had passed the eyes disappeared. Those eyes belonged to Azari, who rapidly jumped from branch to branch to keep up with Pym, but stay out of sight at the same time. Pym flew into a brighter area of the forest, which was sort of a bad move. Electricity shot out and struck him, causing him to fall to the ground suddenly. He sat up, realizing he had just been hit.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he was just about ready to fly away again, when Azari caught him in his hands. He brought him to his face and said happily: "Tag Pym." Pym folded had his arms folded an angry look on his face. "No fair, Azari." He protested as he jumped out of his palm and returned to his normal size. "You didn't give me enough of a head start!" "No fair?" Azari repeated. "Aren't _you _the one who called 'no powers' and shrunk and flew away?"

Pym thought for a second. Well he _had _said that. "Yeah well…" he said, scratching his head and thinking. "I meant no powers for you!" he pointed dramatically at Azari. "Of course." Azari agreed, shrugging. "Guess what Pym? You're it." Azari back flipped onto the nearest tree branch. "Hey! Not so fast!" Pym protested as Azari jumped onto the next branch. "And no powers!" Pym added, though Azari was already gone. Pym looked longingly after him, wondering how he was supposed to keep up with Azari. _This is so unfair._ He thought, shrinking and flying off to catch up with him.

Tony had been watching them from the cameras. He was in the main room, the computers set up on the desk in front of him, his only light coming from them and the bright sun outside the open doorway. "Jocasta." Tony called. "Adjust environmental controls in the hanger plus two therms. Radar seven needs realigning and…let's get lunch started shall we?" Tony leaned in his black swivel chair. "Commands in progress." A robotic female voice agreed.

Pym was flying in the thickest part of the forest. Why had Azari come here? _Of course. _He thought, zipping around in the air, still frowning. _It's easier to hide and harder for me to find anyone._ "Enemies from above!" a voice rang. "Wha…AH!" Pym screamed and soared back as Aisha jumped down from the canopy of the trees. She landed on the ground with her knees out to her sides, hands balled and her claws protruding from around her knuckles. Yes, she had _claws_, three on each hand, and they came straight out of the space between her knuckles They were sharp as knives and as shiny as metal, and like she always boasted, could cut through anything.

"Always be prepared, Pym." She said, standing up straight. "Always be prepared." "Yeah because I never know when _you _might jump out screaming." Pym added, folding his arms. "Whatcha doing, anyways?" Aisha asked, her claws retreating back into her hands. "Playing tag with Azari, wanna play?" "Hm." Aisha thought for a second, flipping her black hair back. "Let's go get Torunn. We'll see if _she _wants to play." "I don't like playing with her." Pym muttered, but soared off anyways. "Try to keep up!" he added. "Go as fast as you can!" Aisha challenged, running off after him.

There was a circular sort of island surrounded by sparkling blue water, pillars surrounding the edge. Each pillar had an Avenger's name on it, the island connected to the forest. "I dreamt of Asguard again, father." Torunn said, kneeling in front of the small grey stone pillar with the word 'THOR' engraved on it. "The Bifrost Bridge stretched out to me, and I could see the glow of the realm eternal." Torunn's sword was pushed into the ground, the sun glinting on its silver blade. "I know thee to be real father, and hope that one day soon you will come for your daughter."

Pym, still shrunken, flew over to the island and landed on the ground behind Torunn. He grew back to his normal height as he tip toed over to her, and then he saw her sword. _I wonder if I can lift that. _He wondered. He grasped the handle and tried to pull it out, but it was wedged in the ground. He gripped it with both hands, and Torunn heard his grunting and straining behind her. "And father, lastly I beseech thee." Torunn added. She jumped up and faced Pym quickly. "Give me the power to smite Pym once and for all!" "What." Pym froze. He ran away as quickly as possible and Torunn walked over and picked up her sword with _one hand_. Pym shrunk and tried to fly back away, but Torunn threw her sword. It swung around and around and headed straight for Pym, who almost bumped into a big rock. He froze and looked behind him.

He ducked, just as the sword stuck into the rock inches from his head. He looked from the sword to Torunn, wide eyed. "Ah!" he gasped, flying up and over the rock. Azari now sat on top of it, Aisha standing with her hand on her hip right there next to him. Pym flew and hid behind Azari. "That's not how tag works, Torunn." Azari explained. "You're supposed to _run _from Pym, not attack us." "Yeah." Aisha agreed. "But I think _attack _is a bit of an understatement. How about attempted murder, I like that better." "That's a human rule." Torunn shot, flying over and yanking her sword out of the rock. "An immortal Asguardian warrior runs from no one." She patted her sword in her palm for emphasis. "Yeah…do they kill people instead or something?" Aisha asked, smirking. Azari rolled his eyes. "You, Pym, Azari and James are about to taste my swords wrath!" Torunn stated, pointing at the three. Aisha and Azari gave her blank looks, while Pym, who was back to his normal height but was _still _hiding behind Azari, just looked on with fear. "Hey!" Torunn said, and then quickly caught herself. "I mean, forsooth! Where's James?" "Does it matter?" Aisha asked, smirking.

Torunn, Aisha, Pym and Azari stood in front of James's bed in his pigsty-I mean bungalow. Well, it _was _as messy as a pigsty. Clothes were all over the floor, along with books, papers and all sorts of trash. The bed was a mess too, and you could hardly see the sheets. James's legs poked out from under the sheets as he groaned in his sleep. Torunn put her hand on her hip and Aisha chewed her gum. "Does he get the sword, the spark, the sting, or the claw today?" Torunn asked is if it was routine. Because it was. "It's his royal _highness's _turn." Pym teased, pointing at Azari. "I hate you Pym." Azari shot, going over to James. "What else is new?" Aisha said, rolling her eyes. Azari went over, his tattoos started glowing and electricity started to spark. He pointed his finger at James's foot. Electricity shot out his finger and shocked James.

Everything was quiet outside.

Until Azari flew out of the bungalow and landed in the mud.

James walked out barefoot and still in his pajamas, scratching his head. His glove was on his arm, the holographic shield on it. He pressed a button on his glove and his shield disappeared, Torunn, a shrunken Pym, and Aisha followed him. "If you dorks are all done bothering me now, I'm going back to bed." James said coldly. "I'm so not a dork!" Aisha shot, balling her fists. "I'm a mutant! _Mu-tant_! Get it straight!" "Dork." James muttered. "If you go back to sleep you'll miss the game!" Pym protested.

Azari walked out of the pile of mud and brushing himself off, Pym flying over next to him. "What is your problem James?" Azari asked. "You've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores-""Which I had to do, and you owe me for." Aisha broke in. "And generally acting like Aisha! We don't need another one of her!" Azari finished, Pym going back to his normal size. "Yeah James." Aisha said. "I'm trying to be original here." "Who cares?" James shot. "So I sleep a lot, what am I going to miss, Laundry Day? So what if we don't do the chores and train?" he asked. He back flipped over the railing behind him, landing on his feet right behind Azari and Pym.

"For what? Seriously, nothing's ever gonna happen in this place." James said. Azari had his fists balled, Torunn was standing with her hand on her hip, Pym was looking sort of confused, and Aisha was leaning on the railing, popping her gum. "You can act like a king." James said, pointing at Azari who steeled his eyes. "Pym can play superhero." He said, pointing to Pym who looked down sadly. "Aisha can act like an animal." He continued, and Aisha stood up straight and glared angrily at him, growling. "And Torunn can live in a fantasy land saying 'aye' and 'verily' 'til she's blue in the face. What's the point?" James asked, walking past Pym and Azari. "The point is to not be such a _jerk_!" Torunn yelled, turning away from them. "Oh, I'm sorry." James faked an apology. "There's not point for _us _'cause out parents are dead. Your dad just abandoned you so there's still hope."

That did it.

That set Torunn over the edge. In two seconds she had whipped out her sword and jumped over the railing, and would have slashed James if he hadn't put up his shield quickly. The two were both struggling, Torunn trying to drive her sword into James and James trying to push her away with his shield. "Man." Aisha said, walking down the stairs to join Azari and Pym but not taking her eyes off Torunn and James. "The way she goes around swinging that thing, I'm surprised we're all not dead." "Huh." Pym agreed. "You think Asguardians really say 'jerk'?" "I dunno." Azari said, shrugging. "Wanna see?" Aisha asked. "Because I can throw you up there to see 'em." "N-no thank you." Pym stuttered. "Your magic sword doesn't scare me, Torunn." James spat. "Then allow me to put the fear of it into thee!" Torunn yelled, lightning and thunder rumbling behind her.

"That's enough." A voice made the two freeze. They both stood up straight, James's shield disappearing and Torunn placing her sword at her side. Tony Stark stood in front of the two, arms folded and a look of displeasure on his face. "Aw crap." Aisha muttered. "We're in trouble now." "Tony!" Azari yelled, running in front of Torunn and James. "I was about to tell them to break it up!" "James, Torunn, go to your bungalows and cool off." Tony ordered. The two walked away silently. Pym, Aisha and Azari watched them go. "Ha ha!" Pym teased. "You, Azari and Aisha too, Pym." Tony added. "Aw…" Pym groaned and Azari glared at him and Aisha rolled her eyes. The three went towards their bungalows.

"James, wait." Tony called. James froze, but didn't look at him. "I know you feel trapped here with just the six of us but, _try _not to take it out on your brothers and sisters. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me." "I'll apologize to them." James stated and then added. "Later." "Your father was never very good at doing nothing either." Tony said. James squinted his eyes at the mention of his father. "You know you can always come talk to me, James." Tony assured him. "But it's not the same is it?" James asked, looking at him over his shoulder. "Like you say, you're not my dad." James whipped his head forward and finished up the stairs. Tony sighed and turned to walk away.

An alarm suddenly went, sending bright red light shooting across the area. Tony froze. "James, go to your room." He ordered. Torunn flew over, Azari jumped from his bungalow to join the group, landing like a cat on his feet, and Aisha ran over as fast as she could. "What's going on?" Pym asked flying over. "What are these lights? And that noise?" "Everyone, inside James's bungalow until I give the all clear, _now_!" Tony ordered. Aisha balled her fists. "Is this an attack?" she asked. "I can help you!" "Go now, Aisha!" Tony ordered. Azari jumped over to the landing of James's bungalow and Torunn flew over with Pym by her side. Aisha reluctantly turned and jumped up all the stairs at once, landing on the landing and then heading inside with everyone else. James poked his head out of the doorway and watched longingly as Tony ran off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2

The sirens had ceased.

It was quiet, other than the sound of animals in the forest. Pym sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Torunn leaned on the countertop, James sat with his arms folded on the sofa (he had finally gotten dressed), Aisha was sitting on top of the countertop next to Torunn, and Azari was pacing the floor. He stepped in a wad of gum on the floor. He lifted his foot and examined it, and a disgusted expression came on his face. "How do you _live _like this James?" he asked revoltingly. "Haven't you ever heard of cleaning up?"

James, meanwhile, was digging up his nose, but quickly moved his finger when he saw Azari's eyes on him. "Ew." Pym stated. "Gold digger." "I am not." Aisha huffed. No one ever said anything to her. The room was quiet, until Aisha spat out "We should be out there with Tony, not _hiding _in this place!" "Maybe this is a new training drill." Pym suggested and Torunn glared at him. "Maybe…" Pym gasped, and then whispered: "Maybe it's _Ultron_." "What?" James asked, sitting up straight. "That's ridiculous. It's not Ultron. Probably something stupid like, a fire on the machine level or that time Jocasta went nuts because of the water main leak." James rested his hands behind his head. "It's _not _Ultron." "Yeah, you're right." Pym agreed, shaking his head. "There's no way it's-"

Pym didn't see the thing manifesting into the room from the wall behind him, but his siblings did. James, Aisha and Torunn jumped up. Torunn had her sword in her hand, James had his shield up in front of him, Azari stood with his eyes pulsing blue, electricity forming a huge circle around him, and Aisha's claws shot out of her hands and she balled her fists, standing in a fighting position. Pym turned around.

The robot came into clear view, it was battered and its clothes were torn. It looked like it had just been ambushed. "Hello…children." It said in a friendly robotic voice, before collapsing to the ground. The kids were surprised. Azari's field disappeared, James and Torunn lowered their weapons, and Aisha stood like a normal person. Everyone gasped at the same time. The door opened to reveal Tony. "Vision!" he said and got down on his knees to examine the robot.

"My apologizes." The Vision said, turning his head to face Tony. "The drones in Ultra City have been upgraded. One was able to damage my immaterial form as I left." "Were you followed?" Tony asked seriously. "Negative." Vision replied. "Did I set off the alarms? Perhaps my electronic access keys were damaged. And how odd, this doesn't look like the control center." Vision looked around, as if to actually notice where he was. "Everything's going to be alright. Come on; let's get you to the workshop." Tony said, helping the Vision up and putting his arm over his shoulder. He walked towards the doorway, and then turned and looked at the kids. "Stay here." He ordered and left.

The kids looked after them in silence, until Pym screamed. "A little _late_ with the reaction there, buddy." Aisha said, putting her hand on her hip. As Tony and the Vision started down the stairs, the kids ran out of the bungalow and watched them from the landing. "Tony?" James asked. "Look, I know you have questions." Tony said, stepping off the last stair. "Ya darn right." Aisha muttered. "I promise I will explain everything, but later." Tony assured them. "Right now I have to take care of my friend. Please…stay in your rooms." Tony started out into the forest, the kids watching him.

Tony, still with the Vision, walked into the circular island that Torunn had been at earlier, he placed his hand over the picture on the pillar for Iron Man, and bright light shot out. The circle in the middle of the island slid back to reveal a staircase going down into a metal hall. As Tony started down the stairs, he didn't know the kids were in the forest right across from him, watching his every move. Pym was kneeling down, James standing behind him. Torunn was across from him, kneeling also, and Azari was behind her. Aisha was in the middle of the sort of square, squinting her grey eyes. "We're going to follow him right?" Pym asked. "Yeah." James agreed. "Aye." Torunn answered. "Ya duh." Aisha rolled her eyes. Azari stepped past the group.

"No. No. Absolutely _not_." He stated, standing like a barrier in front of them. "Tony said wait so we'll wait. He'll explain everything. We need to respect his wishes." Azari's eyes glowed yellow, and he created an electric field around himself. Aisha put her hands on her hips and Torunn folded her arms. The girls looked sneakily at each other, and then back at Azari. Torunn whipped out her sword and Aisha brought out her claws. "Wanna bet?" she asked. Torunn put her sword right in the middle of Azari's field. It sucked up all the electricity, leaving Azari defenseless. Aisha put her claws to his neck playfully. "You'd totally be dead right now." She said, popping her gum. Azari rolled his eyes and groaned, slumping with defeat. "Pym, you're the tech head." James said. "Open it up."

Pym had found how to open it, and once again the group was looking at the staircase. "Did you guys know the fountain was a secret door?" he asked excitedly, looking around at his older siblings. "Because I didn't, and I'm way smarter than all of you!" "Who told you that?" Aisha asked. "Who lied to you?" with that, she started down the stairs, James and Azari right behind her, and Torunn not too far after. Pym frowned, and then shrunk and flew after them.

The group walked down the metal hall, which would have been dark if not for the light coming from the door they left open. "How could we have lived here all this time and not known about this?" Torunn asked. "Gee, I dunno." Aisha said, rolling her eyes. "Anyone bother to ask 'Hey Tony, is the circle in the middle of the fountain a secret door? Just out of spontaneous thought'?"

Pym flew over to a door at the end of the hall. The circle in the middle of it rotated upwards, and the entire door slid up. "Come on!" Pym called, flying ahead. The group followed him. "Guys, we're going to get in so much trouble…" Azari said. "Wah, wah, wah." Pym replied. They were crossing a bridge like thing, and James froze while everyone else kept walking. "I…I think I've been here before, when I was a kid." He stated. "Huh?" Aisha asked and everyone turned around. "I remember holding onto this rail." James placed his hand on the iron rail to his left. "I was falling I…I remember being scared."

"Ha ha!" Pym laughed. "That sounds like you. Big old scaredy-" Pym never finished his sentence, because he bumped into something from flying backwards. He turned around to see what it was, and that's when he saw a tall metal robot. A spotlight came on above it, and Pym gasped. His siblings gasped too. Pym flew away, and the rest of the spotlights below turned on, to reveal six iron robots with painted on suits standing in a banana shape. Behind the platform they were all standing on, a huge metal robot stood, and a light appeared below this one last.

"What is this?" Azari asked. "These are our parents." James explained. Aisha shot him a glance. "Our parents are metal?" she asked dryly. "No, no, he's right!" Pym agreed, zooming back towards them. "It's just like the story! That's my dad, Giant Man!" Pym pointed to the huge robot in the back. "That's James's dad, The Solider…" he pointed to the robot in the center. "And his mom the Black Widow!" Pym pointed to the robot left of James's dad. "And Azari's cat dad, The King!" he pointed to the robot to the right of the soldier. "There's Aisha's dad, Wolverine…" Pym continued, pointing at the robot next to The King. "And There's Torunn's dad…" Pym zoomed over in front of the robot, Torunn watching him.

"Er wait…maybe that's her mom." Pym corrected. "Look at all that hair!" "Maybe he needs a _trim_." Aisha said, walking over and taking out her claws. The two giggled. Torunn walked over, her hand on her sword, threating to take it out. "Ah!" Pym screaming, flying away. Aisha retracted her claws, and rolled her eyes. "Killjoy." She said. "Who's that?" Azari asked, walking over to the only robot Pym hadn't pointed out. The girls followed him. "The Archer, maybe?" Torunn guessed. "But the pixie's missing." Aisha pointed out. "And the knight." "Guys!" Pym said, soaring over to them. "Tony called that robot The Vision. The Vision is the ghost!"

The kids turned and looked at James, who was standing in front of his father's robot, analyzing it. "Why would Tony keep this from us?" Torunn asked. "Uh…" Pym whispered. "Aisha…_remember…_" "I could probably cut through these robots too." Aisha thought aloud. "Maybe I should try." "We shouldn't be here. If he wanted us to know about these he'd tell us." Azari said. "We should keep going if we want to spy on him-find him, I mean..." "Hm mh." Aisha said, smirking and rolling her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

The four started off, when Torunn turned around and noticed James wasn't moving. "James come on!" she called. He didn't answer. "James…" she repeated. Still no answer.

Aisha, Azari and Pym kept going. They pasted a door and then found themselves on a bridge high above a workplace, smoke pouring out all around. "Just relax, old friend." The voice made them freeze. They looked over the railing, where they saw Tony, with his friend the Vision lying on a table, something above him scanning him. "I need to see how extensive the damage is." Tony explained. The Vision's stomach opened, to reveal wires and wires. "How did they find you?" Tony asked. "I was accessing the mainframe." The Vision explained. Azari and Pym kneeled down below the railing. Aisha didn't move. Azari pulled on her jean cuff and motioned for her to duck. She reluctantly did so. "Ew." Pym stated, looking at the Vision. "Robot guts." "You're lucky _you _don't have heightened senses." Aisha countered, holding her nose with her fingers. "It smells like crap in here."

"All of Europe has been subjugated by the machine forces since my last report." The Vision said as the machine above him continued to scan. Tony typed on a keyboard next to him. "Drones are gathering on the pacific rim and eastern Europe." The Vision continued, the scanner now folding back and Tony walking over to get a piece of machinery. Tony put on his goggles and got a weird looking tool and turned it on. "The invasion of Asia will soon commence." The Vision finished. "Wha HUH?!" Aisha gasped, holding herself in a hug. "They're invading me! Crap, I didn't even _know _it!" "Not you!" Azari snapped. "The continent."

Tony walked over to the Vision. "In thirteen years…" he replied, the tool in his hand shooting a blue fire into the Vision's stomach. "He's conquered half the planet." "Also," The Vision added. "Clint Barton's son…is alive." "What?" Tony asked, the tool ceasing fire. "Hey, who's Clint Barton?" Azari asked. Aisha shrugged. "Maybe he was the knight!" Pym guessed, getting excited. "Or-or the pixie!" "The pixie was your mom, idiot." Azari said, slapping Pym. Aisha giggled. "Maybe he was the knight." Pym concluded, turning back to face Tony. "Hey…where's Torunn?" Aisha asked, looking around. "And James? Anyone wonder about them this entire time? No…." Aisha answered her own question. "You want to go find them?" Azari asked. Aisha stood up and walked back through the door she came.

Torunn stood behind James, who was still looking at his father's robot. "James, we should go." She said. "What if it has my dad's voice?" James asked. "Or…if it's programmed to be like him? Or has his memories? Do you think he can hear me?" Torunn didn't answer, she just looked down. Aisha raced in. "Hey." She called. "Tony's tearing apart the Vision and it looks real weird wanna come check it out?" The two didn't answer her. "Wait…oh." Aisha said, calmly walking over. "Sentimental moment. I get it." She stood next to Torunn with her hands in her pockets. "How long's this supposed to last?" "Um…dad? Can you hear me?" James asked as the girls walked up to him. "Hello? Are you awake?" "James, it's not your dad, it's a robot." Torunn explained, placing her hand on James's shoulder. James walked forward, his foot halfway on the circle the robot was standing on. "Sir? Captain America?" James asked. "Are you um…online?"

The robot's eyes flashed yellow.

James gasped and jumped back, the girl's eyes widened. "Oh, you done did it now." Aisha stated. "Iron Avenger. Designation: Captain America, now online." The robot's mouth lit up white with every word. "Accessing mission database. Mission Acquired." The robot started to march forward and the kids moved out of the way. "Destruction of A.I threat. Designation: Ultron. Commencing." "Ultron?" Torunn asked. "Aw snap." Aisha muttered. When the robot of Captain America reached the far end of the circle, it raised its hand in the air. "Iron Avengers! Assemble!"

The other robots started to follow their leader right down the hall opposite the one Azari, Pym and Aisha had gone down minutes ago. "Whoa! Wait!" James called. The loud sound of gears turning made them shutter, and then turned around to the robot of Giant Man walking towards the right. "Stop!" James yelled. The robots kept moving. Aisha ran after them, James on her heels. James ran up to his father, and Aisha ran up to her's. "You see what James did there?" she asked. "Yeah, he screwed up. Big time. Now we're all in trouble thanks to HIM!" she directed the last part to her brother, who was walking in front of the robots. "Uh…stand down! Stop!" he pulled on Captain America's arm. "Dad!" James fell to the ground, the robots continuing to walk. Aisha ran to him. "You know." She said, helping him up. "If you used 'online' to turn them _on_, wouldn't the opposite turn them off? I mean, come on I know you're not _that _stupid!"

But since _Aisha_ said it, James didn't listen.

The Iron Avengers walked into another room, and then stood on their designated places on the thin landing strip. Torunn, James, and Aisha ran up to them. The three gasped. They could hear a siren beeping and the ceiling above them split open to reveal a dark sky. The part of the floor the kids were standing on slid back to the doorway, because the Iron Avengers were about to take off.

Tony, meanwhile, was still working on the Vision. Pym leaned down a bit too far, and then fell off the bridge. He let out a scream before Azari quickly grabbed his hand. "Thanks…" Pym stated. Tony froze and looked up, just as Azari helped Pym back onto the bridge. "Azari! Pym!" he called. The two turned around. "What are you two doing down here?"

Meanwhile, the platform the Iron Avengers were standing on twisted to the side, and the Avengers realigned themselves. Blue light pulsed from under their feet, and first Captain America shot up and out of the area, leaving a load of smoke and light behind him. The rest of the Avengers followed, coating the room in a blanket of smoke.

The things in Tony's workshop vibrated, and his computer screen flashed the words IRON AVENGERS LAUNCH. "Iron Avenger's launch sequence initiated." Jocasta's voice rung. Tony snatched off his glasses. "Oh no." he gasped.

The kids watched as the last Avengers flew out of the compound. "I said to tell them _offline_." Aisha muttered. "Oops." James stated. "Verily." Torunn agreed.

Somewhere off, a figure stood on a huge podium, huge screens showing the earth rotating in a circle around him. The walls were not walls at all, in fact they were actually normal sized screens built up, all flashing different places around the world. "Energy source detection." A voice stated. "Location: Artic Circle. Energy analysis matches fugitive designation: Iron Man." The screens switched, now showing rotation photos of Iron Man. "Finally." The figure growled.

"You said that?" James asked. "Yeah." Aisha agreed. "I said 'If you used 'online' to turn them _on_, wouldn't the opposite turn them off? I mean, come on I know you're not _that _stupid'. That's what I said. Right there." "No you didn't." James shook his head. Aisha gave him a blank look. "You were all in 'I must talk to my father' mode; of _course _you didn't hear me."

Tony typed on the keyboard to his computer. "Jocasta," he ordered. "Send reserve power to long range radar."

Pym zoomed over to him. Azari jumped down from the bridge to join him. "Tony, this was not my idea." He explained. "See, Aisha-" "Boys, grab Vision's head!" Tony said. Azari and Pym looked at each other, and then at the Vision. "Hello Henry." The Vision smiled. "Hello Azari." "His head?" Azari asked. "Boys now!" Tony yelled. The boys went over to vision, and the plates on his chest separated. "Awesome!" Pym smiled, and picked up the Vision's head, which came off easily. "Multiple radar contacts. Designation: Iron Avengers." Jocasta said. The boys walked over to Tony, Pym holding the Vision's head in his hands. "Whoa, what's going on?" Pym asked. "New contact." Jocasta said, and Tony looked back at the screen. There were six red dots all together on the radar screen, and all the way on the other side, was a new red dot. "South orbital trajectory."

The screen zoomed in on the little dot, the picture depilating. "Designation-" Jocasta was interrupted by a voice from the doorway. "Tony!" Tony turned and looked to see Torunn, James and Aisha. "I-I'm sorry." James apologized. "There were these robots and…and they looked just like our parents, and then…" Tony just looked at them, and then turned back to facing the screen. "I…think he knows." Torunn said. "No _stuff_." Aisha shot.

The Iron Avengers flew across the night sky, with Captain America leading them. There were nearing a large patch of pinkish light on the horizon. Something shot out of it, leaving a trail of smoke. That thing was glowing red, and the Iron Captain America zoomed in on it. The Iron Avengers took their battle stances, and the Iron Giant Man flew up higher, to see whatever it was. But the thing moved fast. It crashed right through the head of the Iron Giant Man, and flew out with no problem.

"We're leaving." Tony ordered. "What do you mean leaving?" Aisha asked. "Leaving? As in leaving here?" Pym asked. "But…but…we're never left here!" Tony just sighed.

The thing shoved its hand into the back of the Iron Black Widow, red lines now basically covering the entire robot. Its eyes suddenly went from yellow, to an evil red.

"Get to the control center." Tony ordered, walking away from the computer, only to go to another one. "We don't have much time. Vision will explain." "Vision?" James asked. "What about you?" "Alert." Jocasta said. "Iron Widow, offline." She stated. Tony groaned. "You have to get to the control center!" he ordered.

In minutes the kids were back outside, running for the control center. "Iron Wolverine, offline." Jocasta's voice rang over the speakers. Aisha stopped walking. "We shouldn't have left him! We could fight whatever's coming!" she snapped. Azari jumped over, landing like a cat. "He told us to!" he said. "We have to get to the control center, that's what he said." "Iron Panther: Offline." Jocasta stated just as the kids continued to run. "Iron Thor, offline." "Those robots? The Iron Avengers?" James asked. "Why are they going offline?" "The enemy has developed the ability to infect machinery." The Vision explained. "Corrupting and overriding it's programming with its own. There is a high probably that the Iron Avengers have been compromised." "Iron Captain America, offline." "He was the last of them." Vision explained and the group stopped running. "Ultron will be coming for us now." "WHAT?!" Aisha screamed. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait." Pym turned Vision's head to look at him. "Ultron? Really? Ultron is coming? _Here_?!"

There was a loud boom. The kids turned and looked at the sky. The there was an explosion in the sky. The sky was now lined with beehive like lines. Pieces of debris flew towards them at rocket speed. Torunn grabbed James and Aisha in one hand and Pym and Azari in the other and flew out of the way as the pieces came crashing towards them. She tripped, and the group fell and landed in the sand, the pieces still coming down.

When they awoke, they saw fires all around them and debris coating the ground, little speckles of ash falling down. The beehive like spots turned black in the sky, and there was a hole in the middle of the dome. Red lights flashed on and sirens went. The group sat up, just as a red ball descended from the hole in the dome. Aisha outstretched her claws and began to growl. That red light, turned out to be the one they feared: Ultron.


	5. Chapter 4

It landed on the ground in front of them with such a force it sent dust racing into their eyes. It walked towards them. "Children." It stated. "Unexpected. Potential threat." It stated, scanning each and every one of them. "Commencing termination." It outstretched its hand towards them, the repulser ray on its palm glowing bright red.

Something flew over and grabbed Ultron by its head and swung him into the forest, taking two trees down with it. The kids looked from Ultron, back to that something. That 'something' turned out to be Iron Man, who let the energy beam in his chest shoot towards Ultron with a force so strong it destroyed everything in its path and sent Ultron flying miles back. "The knight." Pym stated in awe once the attack had stopped. "Iron Man." "I hope we have superhero insurance." Aisha stated, biting her lip. Iron Man turned to face them, his helmet sliding up to reveal the person they'd never guess. "Get to the control center." _Tony _said. "I'll hold it off." "Tony?!" James asked, surprised. Ultron flew into the air, waiting for a battle. "I'll be right behind you." Tony said, his helmet sliding down again. "Go!" he flew into the air towards Ultron.

The kids watched him. "This is wrong." Torunn stated. "We have to help him!" "I'm with ya there." Aisha agreed. "What about a little fastball special?" "Children!" the Vision said. "Do as Iron Man says. You _must _protect the others, girls. Your safety is of upmost importance. Iron Man will join you shortly." Torunn reluctantly put down her sword, and Aisha retracted her claws. The group then started off again, as the battle between Ultron and Iron Man raged on again.

Iron Man managed to get a punch and a kick in before Ultron punched him right in the face. The villain cracked him in the stomach and then in the face again. Iron Man shot out a repulser ray and then flew off into the forest, and the rays were firing back and forth before Iron Man shot into the forest, Ultron on his heels. The plates on Iron Man's back slid to reveal power boosters, and he flew forward into the factor part of the island. Landing on the ground, he turned to face the trees, which were falling under the coming of Ultron. Tony squinted his eyes and readied himself.

The sirens were still blaring as the kids entered the control center. They went up the ramp and into the other room. Pym sat the Vision's head on the counter in the front of the room. "Stay robot head." He ordered, jabbing a finger at him. "We'll be right back."

The group started out when Vision's eyes turned red, the buttons on the counter turning the same color. "Vision override." He said. "Command code: Quinjet." "What?" Pym asked, looking at his siblings. "What's a Quinjet?" The doors behind them closed. "How would I know?" Aisha snapped. "James…" Torunn stated as five seats sprang up from the floor. "Take your seats, please." Vision said. "We are launching." "Launching?" Azari repeated, as the engine of the thing they were in started up.

It flew up and out of the control center, quickly soaring through the air. The kids fell into their seats and hung on for dear life. "No, no!" James protested, placing his hands on the window. "Stop! Go back!" The quinjet flew through the air. "Offline!" Aisha yelled. "Offline!"

The jet flew out of the hole in the dome quickly, and out of the place completely. The kids looked down in amazement at the place they had been living in. It was like a huge circular football field, a dome ontop of it. Around it was the remains of what looked like a huge airplane, and they could see that had been on a snowy mountain. The real sky around them now was grey, and snow was falling down. Or maybe it was ash. "All that time…" Aisha said quietly. "We were living in a dome."

Ultron punched Tony right through a rock, and then managed to grasp him, sending those same lines through Iron Man's shoulder plates. Tony blasted the robot with a repulser ray, and managed to rip off the shoulder plates before they got through his entire system. Ultron shot two rays at him, and Tony flew out of the way, Ultron right behind him. They zoomed through the forest, firing ray after ray.

Ultron had hit Iron Man so many times, his suit was tattered and broken up, some parts of it missing. He fell onto the ground. Ultron calmly walked up to him. "Struggling until the end." Ultron said, throwing Iron Man's helmet down. "Illogical. You must realize…the end is here." "No." Tony protested, holding his side. "Still…hope…" "False." Ultron roared. "Hope is a human delusion."

The Iron Giant Man landed right behind Tony, the rest of the Iron Avengers following, and they all landed at Ultron's side. "Your Iron Avengers are under my control now, Iron Man." Ultron stated. "And you," he grabbed Tony up by his shirt. "Belong to me."


	6. Chapter 5

The camera watched everything.

They zoomed in on Ultron, with the Iron Avengers by his side and Tony fallen and beaten. "It's got Tony!" Pym stated. They were watching everything through a screen on the dashboard of the Quinjet. "Look! They're taking him!" Pym pointed to it, his expression fearful. "Stupid robot!" Torunn yelled, standing in the aisle. "Do as we say! Turn this ship around NOW!" "I will not." Vision replied. "Iron Man scarified himself to keep you safe and that is what we will do. Stay safe. Stay hidden. There are parts of the world were Ultron has not reached far away from Ultra City." "I don't wanna stay hidden I wanna fight!" Aisha protested. "You are not." The Vision said. "I am to keep you safe, and that is what I will do. I have set a course for the Savage Land." "The Savage Land?" Azari asked. "That sounds horrible!" Pym sulked. "No _stuff_, buddy." Aisha said, folding her arms. "Parts of it are quiet nice." Vision opposed. "And you'll…alert…reserve power…depleted…recharge…required…" And with that, the Vision's eyes stopped glowing. The kids were quiet. "Yeah…" Aisha said flatly. "Keep us safe until you run out of power. Right." "Huh?" Azari asked. "Aisha's right." Pym said, getting up. "He's out of juice!" "Well that's just great!" Azari said sarcastically. "Well what now?" "I think I can get him up and running." Pym said. "You go Pym!" Aisha cheered. "I'll need to reconfigure his power matrix." He continued. Aisha frowned. "Say what now?" "I say thee nay!" Torunn shouted. "I will not run, and I will not hide! I am the daughter of Thor!" "That's nice." Aisha broke in, rolling her eyes. "Ultron will pay for what he's done!" Torunn continued, ignoring her sister. "But Tony wanted us safe." Azari protested. "Going after Ultron is the exact opposite of that. James, back me up." James didn't say anything, he just looked out the window. "James?" Azari asked. "James?" Torunn repeated. "I led Ultron to our home." James stated glumly. "Tony's gone because of me." "Hey yeah wait a minute that's right!" Aisha said, jumping up. "This is your fault!"

Azari, Torunn and Pym glared at her.

Aisha frowned and sat back down, angrily throwing her hair back. "We're going after Ultron." Torunn stated. "Pym, take the controls and head for this…Ultra City." "I'm on it Torunn." Pym agreed, but then looked at the controls. "Uh…two questions." He said. "How do you fly this thing and…where is Ultra City?" "Oh good grief." Aisha groaned.

There was a city glowing with pale pink light surrounded by grey waters. Rocks stuck up from the raging waters, and the Quinjet flew right by them. As soon as it did, the rock opened it to reveal a machine inside. The cannons of the edge of the city shot towards the Quinjet and got a perfect aim, crashing right into the aircraft, tearing it to pieces and resulting in a huge explosion. The pieces fell into the ocean, while Torunn flew in the air, James in one hand and Azari in the other. Pym flew beside them, hanging onto Vision's head, while Azari had Aisha's hand. "Okay, fine." Azari said. "So, maybe they would've attacked us." "What are you talking about?" Aisha asked.

Minutes later, the kids were in Ultra City. It was so confusing, that city. It was a mix of walls, pipes, and all kinds of things. The kids were walking down a pipe, and then they turned and went into a small hall, that stopped abruptly, and led right into the air. If you would have kept walking, you would have fallen right down to the ground. The kids looked on in amazement at the bug-like robots flying around and rolling on the constantly changing ground. "Big." Pym stated in awe. "No _stuff_." Aisha replied, still staring at the city. "Hereth be the plan." Torunn stated, turning to look at her siblings. "I don't think 'hereth' is right." Pym disagreed. "Shut up Pym." Torunn shot. "Here's the plan." "_Now _she says here." Aisha muttered. "We fight our way through this city, get to Ultron, smite him, free Tony." Torunn took out her sword and pointed it ahead. "What a plan." Aisha said, rolling her eyes. "That'll totally work." "Aisha's right." James agreed. "That plan is insane on several levels. We _can't _we beat Ultron." "I am immortal and invulnerable." Torunn stated, looking over her shoulder. "Does that mean I can push you off here?" Aisha asked. "I am afraid of no one." Torunn shot, glaring at her sister. "Besides, my father watches over me." Torunn turned to look at the city. "You don't that you're invulnerable-""FOR ASGUARD!" Torunn yelled, flying off into the city. She flew up to a huge flying robot and slashed it with her sword, and it exploded quickly. "Yeah…go Asguard." Aisha said, weakly pumping a fist in the air. Then she quickly whispered: "I think she's crazy." "I think you're right." Pym agreed.

A small robot detached itself from another one and landed on the ground in front of Torunn. It began to shoot at her quickly. "Torunn!" James yelled as he and his siblings jumped to the ground to come to her rescue. Torunn crammed her sword in the ground and ducked behind it, the shots bouncing off of the blade. A flying robot stuck out its tentacle and tried to squash Torunn, but she jumped back. When he reached out to swat her again, she cut the top off of it. "Have at thee!" she yelled, throwing the piece back at the robot, resulting in another explosion.

Something above them dropped four more robots down around Torunn. She managed to slash one, but the other three began shooting at her like crazy. A robot from above shot a ray at her. The force made a ditch in the ground, and Torunn looked at her arm in surprise. "Ow…" she muttered, surprised that she could _actually _get hurt. That same robot shot at her again. "Hey!" Aisha yelled. "Try me!" The gun turned to her and tried to shoot her. She ran towards a wall and then jumped off it landing ontop of the robot in the air. She dragged her claws into it, cutting off the gun and scratching up the top. "Hey, this looks important." She stated, and yanked out a big piece of machinery inside. The machine made a whirling sound and fell straight towards the ground like a rock. "HEEEEEEEEEEEYY!" Aisha yelled. Azari ran over and jumped up towards the robot, grabbing Aisha's arm and then landing on the ground. The robot hit the earth and then exploded. "Thanks. I didn't think the landing part through." Aisha admitted. Another one of the flying robots came towards them. Azari shot it with a bolt of electricity, and it exploded, the flaming debris shooting towards them. "Duck!" James instructed, putting up his shield around them.

Torunn got up and held her head, just as the Iron Giant Man literally _landed _on her, and then moved back. As Torunn opened her eyes she saw the Iron Thor standing above her. She screamed as it picked her up by her head. James pushed the debris off of him and his siblings. Iron Thor threw Torunn down, her sword sticking in the ground beside her. "Father!" she yelled. "FATHER!" "We have to help her!" Azari said. "On it." Aisha replied, running over to her sister. Suddenly James and Azari were hit by something. The rest of the Iron Avengers were flying towards them. They shot at them, and the boys quickly moved out of the way.

"Hey buddy!" Aisha yelled. She slashed Iron Thor in the face with her claws, but he punched her in her stomach sending her falling to the ground. Iron Thor went over Aisha, Iron Giant Man following. "Aw snap." Aisha muttered. James ran over to the Torunn, helping her to her feet. "C'mon." he said.

A wall opened up behind Azari, and pulled him in, closing behind him. "Azari?" Pym asked, just before the wall opened up and pulled him in, shutting it behind him. "Where's Pym?" James asked, looking where his brothers had once been. "And Azari?" The wall behind him and Torunn opened up, and pulled the two in.

"Okay…let's go!" Aisha yelled, standing up. The Iron Giant Man slammed his fist on her, crushing her. "Okay…" she muttered, her vision blurry one it lifted its hand. "That's not cool." The Iron Thor walked towards her, but suddenly arrows rained down in front of him. A boy with white hair swung down and landed in front of Aisha. "You ready to get out of here, beautiful?" he asked, putting out his hand. Aisha looked at him for a second. "Who…me…?" she asked. _No stuff. _She thought to herself. "I mean, yeah. Yeah I'm…ready to…get out of here…I think…" she said, sitting up and taking his hand. "Then hang on." The boy pulled her to her feet and put his hand around her waist. The Iron Giant Man walked near them. Just as it grabbed for them, the boy shot a zip line arrow up, and the two flew off the ground, onto a landing, and disappeared behind a door.


	7. Chapter 6

Tony was still alive.

He was being held in a building in Ultra City, and now he was in a weird holding machine, his hands tied behind his back. "Even your mere existence causes chaos, Avenger." A robotic voice boomed. Tony looked up. The walls slide back to reveal Ultron standing high above him. "But soon, there will be order."

Tony coughed as Ultron came down in front of him. "These children you have kept hidden…" he said. "They will be found." "The kids are gone, _machine_." Tony spat. "Far away from you." "False." Ultron disagreed. "Like all humans, they are apparently, illogical." "What are you talking about?" Tony asked, confused. "Observe." Ultron ordered. Holographic screens appeared around them. They each showed the kids in Ultra City, fighting against the robots. Tony's eyes widened. "No." he said weakly. "You will now tell me everything you know about them." Ultron stated. "Or you will learn the upper limits of the human capacity for _pain_." Ultron outstretched his hand, which was spiking with electricity. Tony glared at him, a determined look on his face.

"James!" Pym called. "James! Wake up!" Next to Pym was Azari, both waiting for him to wake up. "What happened…" James asked looking around. "Where's Torunn? And Aisha?!" James asked, jumping up. "Torunn's over there." Azari said pointing behind James. Torunn sat with her knees up to her chest quietly. "What's wrong with her?" James asked, standing. "I don't know." Azari shrugged. "She doesn't want to talk."

The ground seemed to be in a place beneath the ground, broken things and debris all around. Something bug-like peeked out of the darkness behind Pym. He looked behind him and screamed, running to his siblings. "Ah!" he yelled, pointing at it. All around them people were coming, surrounding the kids, who were now standing in their battle positions. "Robot people!" Azari stated. "This is bad, this is really bad." "Mr. Vision wake up, we need a hand here!" Pym stated, shaking the robot. "Do you shoot lasers out of your eyes or anything?" "Hey!" a voice yelled. The kids looked up. Up above a boy stood, two other people with him, and Aisha right by his side. "Quit messing around!" the boy ordered. "We gotta keep moving." "Aisha!" Azari called. Aisha smiled and then jumped down to her siblings. "You're alive!" Pym said, running over and hugging her. "Hey, guys." She said, smiling. "Torunn…what's wrong?" Aisha asked. Torunn looked down. "I wasn't strong enough." She said sadly. "I lost my sword…and…and my father didn't come for me." "Ooh." Aisha said, scrunching up her face and frowning. "Daddy issues. I'm sorry." "We have to go." The boy ordered, pointing above. "Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. We get spotted, we're toast."

The kids were walking in a sewer, the boy leading them. The pipe they were walking on was stable, so no one was really worried. There was a person behind them, and they walked in a straight line.

"So…" Pym said, walking up to the boy. "Quick question. Who are you?" "Barton." The boy replied. "But everyone calls me Hawkeye." "Hawkeye? The archer?" Pym asked as Hawkeye walked ahead. "Wait a minute, Barton?" Azari asked. "Do you know a guy named Clint Barton?"

Hawkeye froze. Then he turned around. "Okay kid, how do you know my dad?" he snapped. "If your dad's last name was Barton and you…" Aisha mumbled. "Your name's Barton Barton?" "We think your dad was an Avenger, like our parents!" Pym said happily. "Like your parents?" Hawkeye repeated. "Your parents were Avengers? That's not possible; my dad said…he said I was the last!" Hawkeye balled his fists in anger. "He told me I'd be the last Avenger." He glared at the group. "I've been here fighting all this time where have you been!?" he yelled, snatching Pym up by his shoulders. "Let him go!" James yelled. "We didn't know."

Hawkeye looked at the group, and then caught eye of Aisha, who was frowning at him. "I thought I was the last one…" Hawkeye said quietly, and then continued walking. The group followed.

He brought him into what looked like a beat up and destroyed Grand Central Station, with people all around doing what looked like daily duties. "My father brought people to the underground once Ultron took over." Hawkeye told them as they continued walking. "He taught them how to survive. We live under Ultron's rule. Keeping out of sight, hiding in the cracks." "I don't remember asking for a story but okay…" Aisha muttered. "But the machines finally got my dad." Hawkeye explained, not hearing Aisha. There was a crate in front of them, a map behind that. "Now I lead the Scavengers." He said, turning around to face them. "I keep them moving, and I keep them safe." "Awesome!" Pym said as he and his siblings sat down. "You can help us rescue Tony!" "Pym don't go around telling people our business!" Aisha snapped. "Wait, who's Tony?" Hawkeye asked, sitting on a crate and messing with one of his arrows. "Your dad wasn't the last Avenger, Tony was." Azari stated. "You know the knight, Iron Man? He got captured by Ultron, and we're gonna go rescue him."

Hawkeye laughed. "Yeah right." He said. "Sorry kid, Ultron doesn't keep prisoners. Iron Man or not, this guy Tony is dust." "No." a voice disagreed. Hawkeye looked behind him. "He's alive." A woman turned around to face them. "If Tony was captured, Ultron has him in the Citadel." "Tony's alive?" James asked, jumping up. His siblings followed his lead. "Really?" Aisha asked. "Don't even listen to her, she's crazy." Hawkeye stated, tweaking his arrow. "No." James said. "If there's a chance that he's alive we're going after him. We're _going _to this Citadel." James walked up to Hawkeye. "We could use a hand." He said, putting out his hand toward him. "I've got better things to do then get disintegrated." Hawkeye shot, going back to messing with his arrow. "Did your father give up this easily?" James asked. Hawkeye glared at him, and then jumped up. "If you bring up my father one more time, I will punch you in the face." He threatened. James looked at him with a face saying 'do it'. Aisha walked between them. "Hey, hey, hey!" she said. "Look, we're just looking for your help Hawkeye, not a fight." "Fine!" Hawkeye yelled, turning his back to them, and then he turned back around. "Your funeral. I'll show you how to get there. After that, you're on your own." He pushed past James as he walked by. "Did he just turn around, only to turn around _again_?" Aisha asked. James looked at her, confused.

They had traveled underground, and now they were right under the Citadel. James jumped from rock to rock, Azari jumping right with him. Torunn flew straight up. "Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Pym asked Hawkeye. "You can shoot arrows at Ultron! It'll be fun! C'mon." Pym faked to shoot an arrow, and then smiled at him. Hawkeye smiled at Aisha. "Stay safe, beautiful." He said, and then winked. Aisha, surprised, blushed. "Uh…" she said. "Y-you too." And then she jumped from rock to rock, just like James and Azari had, and then climbed up the pole in the center. Pym shrunk, and then looked at the group of Scavengers behind Hawkeye. "We'll be back for Vision's head!" he called. "Take good care of him!" and then he was off.

Hawkeye looked at the Scavengers, who were all looking at him. "What?" he asked coldly. "We have to look after ourselves." He then walked off. He _had _made the right choice sending them off by themselves…right?


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N: Wow, thanks for all the views! And thanks for the reviews. :D I hope you guys like it. I'm about to sound really whiny. Ready? Okay. It wouldn't hurt if you guys reviewed more sometimes. . .I mean, I don't bite. Okay, there, whiny-bratty-annoying-writing time over, back to the story.)

James peeked up from the space between the sides of the metal strips. He could see a tower not too far away. It was big, that was for sure, and was shaped like one of those mechanical toothbrushes. He looked around. No one was there. "All clear." He said to Azari, Pym and Aisha waiting below him. "Pym, Azari, Aisha, come on." He hopped onto the land, his sibling following him. Torunn flew up last, still feeling a little under the weather (understatement). James jumped from the lower deck up onto the higher one, Azari and Aisha right behind him. Pym flew right above their heads. Torunn followed slowly after.

The group landed in the middle of what looked like a big metal ditch. "That tower," James explained, talking about the tower moving towards them. "It's heading for the Citadel. Come on!"

As soon as it was near them, the kids jumped on. James was climbing up the wire hanging down, and Azari was jumping from landing to landing. Aisha swung from the rope to the landings and then jumped from one to the other, just for fun. Pym flew up behind them, Torunn right on his heels. "Come on, Hawkeye said the entrance was at the top of the tower." James stated. "I'll race ya!" Pym called.

James saw the tower nearing the Citadel. It was only about a mile away, but they were nowhere near the top. 'We're not going to make it!" he said. Torunn flew up and grabbed Aisha in one hand and grabbed Azari in the other. Aisha grabbed James's hand as Torunn flew them to the top, and then dropped them. "Thanks." Aisha said, rubbing her head. Pym flew up to them. Then they noticed, the top of the tower connected with the Citadel, which meant that the pieces had to cram together. "Was getting crushed part of the plan?" Pym asked. "Aw crap." Aisha sucked her teeth. "This _was _a suicide mission."

The kids screamed as the tower locked with the Citadel, but they were surprised to find they were still alive, though only about two feet in front of them was a door. The only light they had was Azari's electricity and Pym's glow. "Well that was fortunate." Aisha stated. "Now what?" "Pym, see what you can do about that door." James ordered. "I'm on it." Pym agreed, flying over to the keypad next to it. "Hey, Azari can open this." He said. "What?" James asked. "How do you know?" "It's just like the maintenance hatches at home." Pym explained. "Yeah, whatever's left of that." Aisha added, looking down. Azari put his hands in front of the keypad and electricity crackled loudly. The door opened to reveal a dark hallway. Aisha tentatively put a foot in. "Uh…Aisha…" Pym said quietly as he went back to his normal size. "You go first." "Well, at least I can heal." Aisha said, and then carefully did a ninja roll into the hall. She sniffed. "Yeah buddy, we're clear. I think." Aisha stated. As soon as Azari and Pym stepped foot in, Aisha yelled "Wait!"

The walls slid back into the darkness, to reveal that they were in a huge tunnel room, a dark fall beneath them. The floor started to break apart and slide into the real walls. James and Torunn looked on in fear as Azari and Aisha easily jumped from breaking floorboard to breaking floorboard and Pym ran for his life. Aisha and Azari reached the stable piece of land, but Pym didn't. "PYM!" Azari yelled as he fell out of view. "You're not serious, right?" Aisha asked Azari dryly. Pym flew up and landed right next to them. "Just kidding." He said, going back to his normal size. "We shouldn't be here!" Torunn said. "James, what if-" "It's going to be okay." James interrupted, putting out his hand. "I promise."

Torunn took his hand, and flew over to the other side, where Azari, Pym and Aisha waited. "Okay." Azari said, once the two had landed. "There's no one here." "No _stuff_, buddy." Aisha said, putting her hands on her hips. "I bet Ultron thought no one would be dumb enough to try and break in." "Ha!" Pym laughed. "We showed him, we are dumb enough!" Pym strutted forward, when he accidently stepped on something that glowed bright red. A bridge formed itself in front of the group, and the bridge led to a big ledge next to the wall. On the wall, though, were seven glass cases, and inside those glass cases, were shreds of superhero costumes.

Their _parents' _superhero costumes.

The kids looked on, wide eyed. No one moved, until James steeled his eyes and walked across the bridge. "James, wait!" Torunn called. He didn't listen, he just kept going toward those glass cases. When he reached the one in the center, he gasped. Inside that glass case, was the shredded costume and helmet of Iron Man, a.k.a Tony Stark. "What is all this?" Pym asked as he and his siblings came over to join James. The kids saw exactly what James was looking at, and became overwhelmed with sadness. "No…" Torunn cried and ran over to James, who hugged her. Aisha held her head in her hands. No one could believe that they were too late, that Tony was actually _dead_.

Torunn walked away from James, just as she did, James spotted the ripped mask of his father. He walked over to it, examining it and the shield beneath it. As he walked closer to it, he stepped on another button on the floor that lit up red. Everyone came over as the walls lit up, to reveal glass cases all around, all with some type of remain of a superhero, or even villain. "It's like…it's like some kind of trophy room." Azari stated. "That means-" Aisha was cut off by James. "Come on. Let's go." He leaded the way out.

Tony, though, was still alive. He was still in that weird machine, that James threw his shield at as soon as he saw it. It released Tony, and before he hit the ground James and Azari caught him. "Tony!" Azari cried. "We gotcha, Tony." James said as his sisters and Pym raced over. "Please…please tell me you didn't just walk into Ultron's trap." "How do you know it's a trap?" Pym asked. "Maybe we're just that good." "I know because I _built _Ultron." Tony said, shooting Pym a look. "_What_." Aisha asked. "Oh…well…that sucks." Pym stated. "No st…" Aisha's voice trailed off. "Forget it, buddy. Not the time, or the place."

The walls started to rearrange around them, revealing the Iron Avengers. They were surrounding them. Aisha's claws came out as she glared at them. Ultron was revealed last. "Do you see Avenger?" he asked. "Rumors of the children's existence already spreads among the humans. Superhuman variable cannot be permitted. The children must be destroyed." "Hey! That's not fair!" Pym called out. "James doesn't even have any powers!" "Scanning Avengers' data files." Ultron said, scanning James. "Identity match. James Rogers, son of Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, the most dangerous of all the Avengers, he inspired them." "What?" Aisha muttered. "What kind of a lame power is _inspiration_, anyway?" "And like Captain America, you James, will be the first to fall." Ultron stated. James saw out of the corner of his eye, Hawkeye standing high above them in a hall, aiming a bomb arrow right at Ultron. "Not today, robot." James said. Hawkeye let the arrow fly, and it went straight for Ultron, and there was a huge explosion of burgundy smoke.

But that wasn't the end.

Once the smoke cleared, the kids could see Ultron without a scratch. It turned and looked at Hawkeye. "Barton." It growled. Hawkeye waved sheepishly. He then pulled out another arrow and shot at it, and once again, it didn't faze Ultron at all. It lifted its hand, and the walls started to move again, though this time revealing a group of Scavengers. They fired their guns at Ultron and the Iron Avengers. "Azari, Pym, Aisha, run!" James ordered. "Go with Hawkeye! Torunn, take Tony."

Torunn went over and held Tony, while everyone else ran toward Hawkeye. "Scavengers!" Hawkeye yelled. "Disappear!" One of the Scavengers gave him thumbs up, and they retreated back into the walls. Hawkeye jumped down, below the platform they were standing on, and into a maze of a series of others. A couple Scavengers followed him down. "Go!" James ordered to his siblings. They all jumped down, following Hawkeye. "There is no hope for the Avengers." Ultron roared. It fired a ray at James, who jumped off of the platform and down below quickly, where Azari waited for him. The two moved quickly. "Find them." Ultron ordered. Everything across the city started to lock. The walls around the kids started to move again. "Go!" James ordered to Azari, who jumped down with James just as the platform that had been standing on flipped to the side and slid into the wall behind it. Hawkeye looked behind him, watching them. "Move it you two!" he yelled. Two huge walls were above to slam together below James and Azari, and James threw his sword between them to block it. The two jumped down, and slid down with their hands and feet on the walls. They exited just as the shield pixilated and the walls slammed together. Hawkeye, James and Azari ran just as the walls behind them slid together. They stopped a ledge, where the wall slid out and pushed them over.

They fell into the lower cities, where the real cities made of brick and stuff where destroyed. The three fell at rapid speed, just when they were inches from the ground, Aisha slid down on a rope and grabbed Hawkeye's hand, he grabbed James's and James grabbed Azari's. "Huh." Hawkeye said, looking from the ground to Aisha. "Kinda cutting it close there, gorgeous." He said. "Better late than never, Hawk." Aisha replied, winking.


	9. Chapter 8

"I made Ultron to be a source for peace." Tony explained.

They were in an old theater, sitting on the stage around a fire. "For law and order. But its programming evolved. It began to believe that the only way to truly bring order to the world was to control it. That's when it turned on us." "That's why Ultron didn't kill you?" Hawkeye asking, pointing his arrow towards Tony. "Because you're his _daddy_?" "Shh, don't say daddy around Torunn." Aisha teased, though Torunn didn't seem to care right now. "My armor was damaged in the attack. Cap told me to get the kids to safety." Tony explained. "I couldn't get to you in time, Francis." Hawkeye glared at him. "Hawkeye's name is _Francis_?" Pym asked, smiling. "Ow!" he said after Hawkeye hit him in the head with his arrow. "Oh…" Aisha muttered. "Barton Francis Barton…this is confusing." "I thought Ultron had already gotten to you." Tony continued. "Otherwise you would have come with the others." Hawkeye just went back to making his arrow. Tony looked around at the kids. "I raised you all…hopefully as your parents would have wanted. I owed it to them." Tony looked down. "Ultron was my fault." "Why didn't my father help?" Torunn asked a trace of sadness in her voice. "Thor left the Avengers when his father, Odin, died. His said Asguard was his responsibility from then on, not Earth." Tony explained, and Torunn looked down sadly. "A few months after we crashed, the Vision found us." Tony clarified, and Pym looked at the Vision's head that he was leaning on. "He survived by staying intangible. He became my eyes and ears in the real world. We kept track of Ultron's capabilities and movements, trying to find a way to defeat him. But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I kept you hidden, and I kept the truth from you."

Hawkeye was still glaring at Tony. "Until Vision told me you were alive, I thought _we _were the only ones to survive Ultron's attack. I didn't know your father escaped." "You weren't the only ones, Tony." A voice behind him said. "Betty!" Tony said in surprise. It was the same old woman that had told the kids that Tony was still alive. "The Hulk survived too." She told him as he stood up. "What's a…Hulk?" Pym asked. "The Hulk is a monster, that's what my dad said. He used to tell me stories." Hawkeye said. "He said the Hulk was the strongest one there was." "What like a monster monster?" Azari asked. "With fangs and stuff?" "Francis is right." Tony agreed. "The Hulk was a monster. A creature of pure rage." "Is the Hulk strong enough to defeat Ultron?" James asked, walking over to Tony. "He won't help you James." Betty said. "He's too scared."

James looked to the side in disappointment. "He's hidden from Ultron all these years too." Tony said in amazement. "Where?" "Where he always goes." Betty replied. "The desert." Tony went up to Hawkeye. "Can you help us get out of the city?" he asked. "Yeah right, help the guy who created Ultron?" Hawkeye asked, jumping up. "Who got my dad killed? What do you think my father would've done, Stark?" "Clint?" Tony asked. "He would have punched me in the face. Then he would've helped me." "Wow." Hawkeye said, surprised. "You really knew my dad." "Huh." Aisha said. "You're just like him."

The group was looking at an old robot that was powered down, but in perfectly good condition. "We've had it for a couple of years." Hawkeye explained. "But the minute you power it up, Ultron will know. He's-" "He's wired in, I know." Tony broke in, smirking. "But I know how to wire him _out_."

As the kids were loading things into the ship, Hawkeye shook hands with one of the Scavengers. "We'll buy you all the time we can." They said. Hawkeye nodded. Minutes later, there were explosions all around the city, while the group zoomed out of Ultra City in the ship.

Pym slept with his head on the Vision, drooling on him. Azari laid out on that same seat, every time he inhaled his tattoos lit up. Aisha sat curled up on the ground, sucking her thumb. Tony was messing with some type of machinery. "You did a good job with them, Tony." Betty said. "I should have done better." Tony replied. "Oh." Betty sighed. "Your being too hard on yourself."

Torunn sat curled up on another seat, looking longingly out the window and out into the destroyed world they were passing. Hawkeye was looking out a circular window in the back. James walked up to him. "Everything okay?" James asked. "Yeah it's just…yeah. I've never been outside the city." Hawkeye admitted, smiling. "It's really big out here." "That's how we felt when we went _inside _the city." James said, and then looked out the window for a second. He then looked back at Hawkeye. "Why'd you come back for us at the Citadel? After everything you said?" James asked. "The Scavengers look up to me. They rely on me. And it's only a matter of time until Ultron wipes out every single one of them." Hawkeye said, leaning on the ledge behind him. "So if you guys have even the slightest shot at taking down Ultron, I gotta try. Otherwise, what's the point?" he paused. "Besides, anything to impress a girl, right?" he said, nudging James. "Girl?" James asked. "Wait, you mean Torunn? Dude, she's like my sister!" "Torunn? No, I was talking about _Aisha_." Hawkeye said. "Aisha?" James asked, and then smiled. "Yeah, 'no stuff', you've got a biiiiiggg shot with her."


	10. Chapter 9

The desert was quiet.

There was a cave up on the mountain, and it was quiet too. There was a room inside that cave, filled with plants, a small waterwheel, and lots of sunlight. A man clipped an uneven stem off a plant. He had on special goggles that allowed him to zoom in drastically. He placed his scissors down on the table and stood up. Looking out into the oasis around him, his placed the palm of her hands together and closed his eyes. "Oooooommmmm." He said calmly. "Bruce." A voice said. "Wha?" the man's eyes widened and he whipped around to see a group of people standing in the doorway of his "garden". "Oh come on, _that's _the Hulk? The big scary monster?" Pym asked. "_I _could beat him up." "No, no, no!" Bruce said in a panicky way. "Get out. Get outta here! Please, for your own sakes you have to get away from me!" "Nuts, anyone?" Hawkeye said calmly. "Yeah," Aisha agreed. "And a side of paranoia." "Bruce, it's me, it's-" Bruse interrupted Tony. "Get out of here, Stark!" "Bruce?" Betty asked, walking to the front of the group. "It's okay. Breathe." "Betty…?" Bruce asked, calming down. "Well he's sort of scary." Pym stated, and then frowned. "I guess." "Shut up, Pym." Azari shot. "Shh, it's okay, breathe." Betty instructed, taking Bruce's hands. "Let it go. We don't want you to get angry." Bruce sighed. "What happens when he gets angry?" James asked Tony. "Anger makes the Hulk come out." He explained.

Once again, everyone sat around in a circle, a teapot hanging over a fire in the center. "You can't be here. It's too dangerous." Bruce explained, holding a steaming cup in his hands. "The Hulk is too dangerous." "It's okay, Bruce." Tony said. "We just had to get out of the city." "Can the Hulk defeat Ultron?" James asked quickly. "James!" Tony said. "The Hulk doesn't care about Ultron, _boy_." Bruce said, frowning. "He just wants to be left alone. You're all in danger. I have to stay here I have to keep the Hulk inside. When the Hulk comes out…bad things happen." Bruce said, and looked around at them. "The Hulk won't help you. And neither will I."

Azari walked out of the cave, rubbing his finger against the wall of it, creating electricity. Outside, Torunn sat on the edge of the ledge, her feet hanging off, Pym stood ontop of a big rock, Hawkeye messing with another one of his arrows right beside him and Aisha sitting on the ground next to him. "So where do you think we'll go now?" Azari asked, walking up to them. "Tony wants us to hide but-" "He's right." Torunn agreed. "We have to run, we have to hide we can't beat Ultron." "Torunn, _you _were the one who wanted to beat him up so badly back in Ultra City." Aisha pointed out. "What happened to your pride? Your adrenaline? Your 'gotta do it' attitude? Your Asguardian…ness." "Aisha's right. We can defeat Ultron." James agreed from his place standing ontop of the cave way above them. "And we have to. We can't hide anymore, Torunn. If we don't stand up to Ultron, who will? If we don't protect people like the Scavengers, who will? We have to make a stand. The longer we wait the more powerful Ultron becomes. He'll never stop hunting us. He'll never stop coming after Tony. _We _have to stop him." James jumped down from the top of the cave in total Captain America style. "We owe it to our parents; we're all that's left of their legacy. The Hulk is the strongest one there is, right? If the Hulk won't go to Ultron, then we'll bring Ultron to the Hulk. Okay, Hawkeye said that Ultron is wired into every one of his machines. If we fire up the ship so that Ultron can sense it, he'll come running." "I think that's the most words you've ever said in a row." Pym stated. "Okay, remember when I called Bruce nuts? You got him beat." Hawkeye stated. "I know we can do this." James said, watching them. "We can do it together." "No!" Torunn jumped up and ran over to them. "I can't!" and then she flew off into the cave, leaving a trail of dust and roaring thunder behind her. "She'll be okay. She just needs time." James said, and then looked at everyone else. "Are you in?" "To do something that would bring Ultron here, purposely, who wants to and will kill us if this plan does not go right?" Aisha asked. James looked at her. Aisha shrugged. "Yeah, I'm in."

"I hope your right about this." Azari stated.

"That makes two of us." James replied. Azari was kneeling in front of the cords in the ship, and was about ready to fire it up. Azari let his electric field spring out around him, he took the cords and placed them together, electricity sparking everywhere and everyone else covering their faces. The ship started up and then hovered there in the air.

Ultron, of course, saw this on one of his screens hovering around his podium. The Iron Avengers awoke quickly, and fell off towards the desert, in search of the children.

"No!" Tony cried, running over and seeing the ship running. James, Azari, Pym, Hawkeye and Aisha all stepped out of the ship and stood ontop of it. "James, what have you done?" Tony asked. "What are parents would have." James replied. "Now…who wants to go tell the Hulk?"

No one answered.

Bruce grabbed James up by his shirt and slammed him into the cave wall the minute James told him. "You did _WHAT?!_" he yelled. "Bruce, stop!" Tony protested, trying to pull Bruce off of James, but it wasn't working. The three were all tussling around, Tony trying to pull Bruce off of James, Bruce trying to choke James, and James trying to break free. Aisha and Azari watched them, Hawkeye leaning on the wall beside them. "Should we, you know…do something?" Azari asked. "Dude, it was his plan." Hawkeye replied. "Totally, dude!" Aisha repeated in a surfer accent. ''Cause we're like, surfers now all of a sudden, like, right, dude?"

It was around sundown. It was quiet, and Torunn walked to the edge of the cliff and collapsed on her knees. "Father, please help us." She pleaded. "I'm scared. Scared for my brothers and sister, for Tony, for Hawkeye. They need me. If you _ever _cared for me, please help me now. Help me save my family! I'm _begging _you. Lend me your strength!" her last words echoed on the wind. She waited, but heard nothing in return.

In Ultra City, the robots were trying to pull her sword out of the ground. Of course, it wasn't working. Until the sword pulled _itself _out of the ground. It twisted around, lashing the robots around it and making them explode. It zoomed up, cutting through another one and causing another explosion. It flew out of Ultra City and landed right there in the ground in front of Torunn.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she smiled. "Thank you, father." She called. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 10

(A\N: I can't really remember, but I think there was some cursing and a lot of gory bloodiness or whatever in this chapter so. . .umm. . .viewer discretion is advised, I guess. :\ Don't say you weren't warned. . .unless you don't read Author's Notes or something.)

At night, it started to rain.

Aisha, James, Hawkeye, Pym and Azari all stood, waiting for their enemies inside the cave. Aisha looked out into the rain. "We're in the desert." She stated flatly. "And it's raining. What the heck." "The Iron Avengers are tough, but not invincible." Tony instructed. "Go for exposed joints. Try to surprise them, trip up their programming. Don't get locked down to one opponent." Tony put his hand on James's shoulder, and he nodded. "What about Ultron?" Pym asked. "Ultron," Tony stated. "Is a different story." "This plan seemed a lot better when Torunn and the Hulk were involved." Azari said. "I mean, yeah, we got Aisha but…still." "Whatdoya mean 'but still'? I'm all you need!" Aisha said smiling. "Well…I can't fly and I'm not super strong or anything but…ya know." "Whether you know it or not," Tony replied. "You've prepared for the all your lives."

"Aye we did!" Torunn agreed, standing in the doorway with her sword high in the air. "And today we meet our destinies!" "She means that in a good way…right?" Hawkeye asked. "I bet it's better if we leave that question unanswered." Aisha replied. Torunn put her sword back and walked over to James. "Welcome back." He said, taking her hand. "You know I wouldn't miss a fight." She replied. He smiled. "Verily."

A loud crash interrupted the moment, sending everyone to the ground. They all sat up to see that the Iron Giant Man had landed right outside the cave entryway. James, Torunn, Azari and Pym all ran outside. The rain was still pouring down as it stood up, and then punched the cave wall right beneath them. The four fell off the ledge down below. "TORUNN!" James yelled. Pym shrunk quickly and flew down, and Torunn grabbed her brothers right before they hit the ground. James looked around, surprised at how fast Torunn had caught them. Pym was shooting his stings at the face of the Iron Giant Man, and it was trying to shoot Pym with his eye beams.

Torunn and her brothers landed on the ground. "Here they come!" Azari announced as the robots landed on the ground way ahead of them. The Iron Widow and Panther ran towards the three. "Get behind me!" James yelled as the Iron Widow's hands turned to guns and it shot at them, James put up she shield and the bullets bounced right off. The Iron Panther jumped right over the shield and tackled Azari, the two rolling back.

Iron Thor took to the skies and Torunn saw it, and followed right behind it. James watched for a second, and then a shield came flying towards him. He ducked just in the nick of time, to see Iron Captain America running towards him. It then that three arrows suddenly attacked itself to him. The arrows exploded, sending the robot flying back. Down from a zipline came Hawkeye, holding onto Aisha. The two landed on a big rock and Aisha outstretched her claws. "Okay, I'm going." She said as Hawkeye shot an arrow right at the Iron Hawkeye. "Watch my kicks!" she called as she jumped off the rock. "Your what…?" Hawkeye looked down at the ground, where he saw Aisha's socks and sneakers. "Oh."

Iron Wolverine had seen her, and his claws came out. They were identical to Aisha's…other than the fact they were like a foot longer. "Well crap." Aisha said, eyeing the claws. The robot ran towards her, and slashed her across her face. She jumped up and spun around, slashing it over and over and over. When Aisha landed the thing grabbed her up by her throat and threw her into a wall. As soon as she sat up, the robot retracted its middle claw, and held the two right beside her neck, sticking them into the wall behind her. She was trapped, dangling stuck to the wall with her feet a ways from the ground. The thing took its other claws and pushed them into her stomach, and then stanched them out.

Iron Hawkeye had saw the rock that Hawkeye was standing on, and shot a bomb arrow at it, making it explode and sending Hawkeye to the ground. He quickly did a ninja roll (these things are popular) and landed on one knee. He aimed an arrow right for the robot and of course, hit a bullseye, right on the robot's bow. Iron Hawkeye fell to the ground. "Yes!" Hawkeye said smiling. The robot stood, and its hands turned into crossbows. "Aw, come _on_!" Hawkeye yelled. The robot shot exploding arrows at him, and Hawkeye had to front flip to get out of the way. One hit him and he fell to the ground, his shooting arm wounded. "Crap." He muttered.

The Iron Panther was jumping away from all of Azari's electric attacks. The thing pounced on him, sending the two rolling to the ground. Azari pushed it off of him with his feet and the thing fell back. Iron Panther fell to the ground and Azari stood up, and sent another shock of electricity racing through the thing. That didn't faze it, as the robot then turned into a panther, and Azari looked at it wide eyed. "Nice kitty…." He muttered, circling around with it. The thing jumped for him, mouth open with a roar.

Torunn swung her sword at the robot, but it ducked. It hit her in the stomach, and she fell to the ground, her sword far from her. She raced back up quickly and her sword magically came to her hand, but the robot had the hammer in his hand, and he whacked her three times again, sending her falling to the ground.

Pym was having no luck with fighting the Iron Giant Man. It managed to hit him with its eye beams, sending him falling to the ground. The robot was ready to smash him with his foot, when Pym flew up again, but this time he didn't go back to fighting that robot.

James looked around. _We're losing_. He thought. The Iron Giant Man punched the ledge right under Tony, sending him falling down the cliff. "Tony!" James yelled. As the Iron Captain America was about to hit him with his shield, James used that as a leverage to jumped through the air. Using his shield as a sliding tool, he caught Tony and then skidded to the ground. Pym flew over. "James is he okay?" Pym asked, looking at Tony. "What are we gonna do?" James grabbed Pym in his hand. "Pym, don't be scared." He said, pointing to the Iron Giant Man. "You can do this."

Pym looked at the robot and then jumped up. In seconds he had grown to sixty feet tall, a matching height with the robot. "Uh…" Pym asked. "What now?" "Just hit him, Pym!" James called. Pym socked the robot right in the face. The robot returned the punch, and it began a giant game of Rock 'Em Sock 'Em.

The robot had stabbed Aisha in the stomach about three times now. "Idiot!" she yelled as the wounds in her stomach instantly healed. "I can heal! NO STUFF!" she screamed and sliced he robot right across the face. It stumbled back, enough for her to jump away from its grasp and crack it in the face. "Ha!" she yelled.

There were bangs up against the cave wall from the fight, shaking the things inside the cave. "Are you really going to let them just _die _out there, Bruce?!" Betty yelled and Bruce covered his face with his hands as the cave shook again.

Pym uppercut the Iron Giant Man so hard it slammed into the cave wall. Pym walked up to it slowly, unsure of what to do. The robot's mouth opened, and then twenty normal sized robots flew out. They all had wings, and they all swarmed around Pym. "Ack!" he cried, covering his head. "Robot moths!"

James looked over, and Aisha rolled over to them. James threw his shield at one of the moths attacking Pym and it fell to the ground. "Pym!" James called. "Yeah, sure." Aisha said, rolling her eyes. "Take out _one_. That's helpful." James threw his shield and took out three more. "Happy?" he asked. Aisha didn't have a chance to give another sarcastic remark, the Iron Wolverine came and pounced on her. "Pym!" James repeated. "Get to the Hulk! Tony said anger brings him out, so make him angry!" "What? Argh, knock it off!" Pym yelled, swatting at the moths. "Angry? How?" "I don't know insult him!" James yelled. "Make fun of his pants!"

Aisha sliced the Iron Wolverine's arm clean off, and then ran back over to James. "Wait…making people angry…that's my alley." She said. "Then go!" James yelled. Aisha nodded and then took off. The Iron Captain America threw his shield at James. James ducked and then ran over to it, throwing his shield on the way. The shield hit the rocks above the robot, causing an avalanche to rain down on it. "Hadn't even meant to do that." James muttered. Up above, the Iron Black Widow raised her hands in the air, and two more hands came from out of her side. All of her hands turned to guns, and she shot at James quickly. He threw his shield and ran towards her. The shield cut off one of her arms, and he jumped and kicked her right in her face.

Aisha raced into the cave with Betty and Bruce. "Hey Hulk guy person!" she yelled. "I've come to make you angry, isn't that nice? Now listen buddy, we really need you out there cause…well, we're sort of dying." "Bruce you need to help them!" Betty yelled. Aisha folded her arms. "Man, why am I so bad at this when I'm _trying_?" she muttered. "Okay…what the heck is this room? A garden? Man, you know…gardens are like…not…cool…?" she said her voice trailing off. "Okay, not working."

Pym shrunk and the moths gathered together in a big heap. He flew into the cave, where he found Aisha. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Trying to make him angry. It's not working, amazingly. I think I've lost my touch." "I think I can help." Pym replied. He looked at Bruce. "Sorry." He said, and then started shooting him with his wasp stings. "Ooh, that just might work." Aisha replied, leaving. She jumped back into the fight, where Iron Wolverine was waiting for her, his arm back on. "Oh…you can heal too." She stated, and then raised an eyebrow. "Touché." She jumped towards it. "Guess I have to cut you into a cabob!"

The Iron Panther jumped on Azari, and he was holding it up with his bare hands. "You're not the Black Panther!" Azari yelled, pushing the thing off of him. "I am!" An electric panther formed around him, and the robot was stuck it in. It exploded quickly. Azari grinned.

Hawkeye shot an arrow into the Iron Hawkeye's foot, keeping it there. He shot another arrow in its other foot, making it free in its place. Two more arrows shot into the robot's hands, pinning him to the wall. Hawkeye, smiling, shot a five point star right to the robot's head, and it cut through it easily.

Pym flew out of the cave. "James! James!" he yelled, flying up to James. "I think I did it."

There was a loud roar, and everyone froze. It was quiet and still, right before Aisha punched the Iron Wolverine one more time, before going back to being still. A green monster jumped out of the cave. It slammed onto the ground, roaring like crazy. "Incredible." James said quietly. "You only said that because he's called the 'Incredible Hulk'." Aisha spat. "We're doing it!" Pym said smiling. "We're gonna win!"

The Iron Black Widow started to shoot at the monster, and it grabbed the robot up by its head in one hand and slammed it on the ground. "Hulk smash!" it yelled, and grabbed a rock up from beside him and slammed into onto the Iron Widow. The robot was beaten and torn.

From above, a red ball appeared, and a ray of light smashed down onto the Hulk. Ultron landed right behind it when the ray stopped, the Hulk on the ground. "Do you think I would have forgotten you, monster?" It asked, grabbing the Hulk up by his hair. "Ultron never forgets!"

The Hulk punched him, and Ultron flew into the rock wall, the huge rock falling on top of him. The Hulk ran over and jumped on top of it, roaring the entire way. A ray of light pushed through the rock, cutting a piece off. Ultron appeared under it, without a scratch on him. The Hulk jumped on top of it, and Ultron caught him in its hand and threw it over to the rock wall.

Hawkeye placed one last arrow on the robot as he walked by, the thing exploding behind him (total James Bond style).

Iron Wolverine was slashing the crap out of Aisha, and she fell to the ground. She glared at him. "You think you can beat me?!" she yelled. "THINK AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNN!" The claws she had in her feet protruded out, and they were identical to the ones on her hands except there was one on her feet. She jumped up and kicked the robot in the head, slicing its head off. She then cut its arms off with her hands, and then the legs. The torso fell to the ground and Aisha stood over the deconstructed robot, breathing heavily. All her claws went in at the same time. _Sknit._

Torunn raced up and drove her sword into the stomach of the Iron Thor and the slice it up, cutting the thing in half. She smiled as the two pieces fell to the ground, splashing into a puddle of water.

Pym fell over and hit the moths with his energy stings, and amazingly it worked. They were amazingly vulnerable, and fell after three hits. They all fell to the ground after two minutes and Pym smiled. "That was actually pretty fun!" he said, flying off.

James looked over at the Hulk and Ultron. The Hulk had fallen to the ground, Ultron still standing. The group of kids went over to James quickly and stood in a battle line. "Ultron, we would have word with thee!" Torunn said, pointing at it with her sword. Ultron looked at them sinisterly. He fired a ray at the ground in front of them, the force sending all six back. Aisha ran up to Ultron, about to slash him with an uppercut and he grabbed her by her arm and easily threw her to the side. "Aisha!" Azari and Hawkeye yelled.

Azari roared like a panther, and the electric panther formed around him again. The energy quickly went back inside of him, his tattoos glowing. He let out a huge burst of electricity to Ultron, but it put its hand out, absorbing the electricity. Once he was finished, Ultron let it back out in a power ray out of his eyes, hands and chest. It hit Azari, making him fly back. Torunn jumped up and flew toward it, her sword flying to her hand. She held it out in front of her and was supposed to drive it through Ultron's stomach, but instead it just stuck on the outside. Ultron pushed down the sword and grabbed Torunn by her throat.

Aisha got up and went over to the Hulk. "Please," she pleaded. "Mr. Hulk Guy, you have to get up! You have to help us, come on!"

James ran over and jumped onto Ultron's face with his shield beneath him causing him to lose grip of Torunn, who flew back. James then pushed into its legs, making it fall forward. Ultron jumped up and then pushed a ray of force to James, pinning him to the wall behind him. The closer Ultron walked, the more powerful the force was. "Ultron killed our parents! He's killing us!" Aisha persisted. "And…and…and you're scared of him!" she snapped her fingers, having come up with a way to make him angry. "Yeah, no _stuff_, why didn't I see it before? Ultron's just a stupid robot, and he can beat you _down_. He said you were ugly, he said you were a big wimp and that he was stronger than you!"

The Hulk's eye opened in anger.

James was trying all he could to keep his shield up. "Now ends the Avengers." Ultron stated. The Hulk ran over and yanked Ultron up by his head and slammed him on the ground and started pounding on him like crazy. James peeked out from above his sword, and then stood up straight. Aisha ran over and held out her hand to Hawkeye, who took it and stood up smiling. Azari helped Torunn up, Pym waking up beside them, and the three looked at Ultron with a look that said _Yeah, you're gonna get it now._ The Hulk pounded Ultron one last time and then pulled him apart, slamming him on the ground. Ultron's glow disappeared. The kids watched, happy about Ultron's end. Hulk turned his head to the sky and yelled:

"HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"

It echoed on the wind. "Uh-oh." James said. "Uh-oh?" Azari asked. "Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?" The Hulk looked at the line of kids, and then ran towards them, particularly at Pym and Aisha. He was about to destroy the both of them, and the kids aimed their weapons at him. "Hulk." A voice called calmly. The Hulk looked up to the cave entrance. There stood Betty, with the Vision's head in her hands. "Shrinking boy, claw girl…" the Hulk growled, and then pointing at finger at the two. "No bother Hulk anymore." "Y-y-yeah. S-s-sure. N-n-never again. W-w-we promise." Pym agreed, shaking wildly. "Yeah," Aisha agreed. "What he said."

The Hulk stood, and then took a giant leap to the cave entrance in front of Betty. "Hello, Betty." The Hulk said quietly. "Hello, Hulk." Betty said, touching the monster's cheek lightly. She sat the Vision's head down on a nearby rock and then turned back to the Hulk. "Are you ready?" she asked. The hulk gently scooped her up in his hands, and then jumped off, up and out of the desert, and then out of view.

Pym's knees were shaking, and he fell to the ground. "Oh come on." Aisha huffed. "Wasn't that scary. I could take him."


	12. Epilogue

The kids looked at Ultron, laying in two pieces on the ground. "It's not over." Tony said, walking over to them. "It might take a while, but Ultron's systems are designed to repair, as long as there's enough of him, he can always come back." As Tony spoke, pieces of Ultron were coming together, slowly, but surely. "Then we have to take him somewhere he _can't _come back!" Torunn yelled, and then went over and drove her sword into the ground next to Ultron. She picked up the pieces of him and fell into the air. "Torunn!" James called. "What are you doing?!" "Making sure my family is safe." She said, smiling over her shoulder. She took to the skies again, James calling after her.

Torunn flew into space, ice already forming on her. She threw the pieces into the galaxy, in the same direction. The ice started to form all over her, and it became harder to breathe. She screamed, and then she fainted. Torunn hovered there in space, and she heard a voice say: "Rest, my child. Thee have earned it." The ice was melting off of her as she opened her eyes. There was a man holding her in his hands. "Father?" she asked. "You have done me proud, Torunn." Thor stated, setting her down on the rainbow bridge known as Bifrost. "In facing your mortally," Thor stated. "You learned the very same lesson Odin strove to teach me. You learned what it meant to be human." Tears formed in Torunn's eyes and Thor continued. "That is why I left you with the Avengers. Because in all the gods of Asguard, none have the humanity that makes a true hero."

Torunn couldn't believe it. She was overwhelmed with happiness. "Come home, Torunn." Thor said. "Come home, to Asguard." Torunn turned to her left, where she saw the amazing, beautiful and one and only: Asguard. "Home." She repeated. "Oh, Father." She said, hugging him. "I can't believe I'm saying this…my home is with my family, on Earth." "I know, my daughter." Thor replied as Torunn let go of him. "But know that the doors to Asguard are always open to you and when the time comes…you will be welcomed." The two hugged again, and Torunn felt content and happy.

Tony sat the Vision's head down on a rock. The kids waiting for Torunn to come back, and they were interrupted by thunder rumbling and rolling. A bolt of lightning struck down in front of them, and suddenly Torunn was there, in red and gold Asguardian armor. She looked at her family and friend, and said with tears in her eyes "Dad says hi." She said. The kids ran over to her and grabbed her in a hug. "Cool threads!" Aisha said, hugging her. "Wait…how does your dad know me? Wait when you said your father watches over you…does he like…_really _watch over you cause I remember I came in your bungalow once in nothing but a towel and…" The Vision waking up interrupted Aisha's sentence. "Solar power cells recharged." He said, the sun shining on his head. "As I was saying, The Savage Land is quiet lovely I…" The Vision looked at the kids talking and laughing. "Oh my. Have I missed something?" The kids all laughed. The kids looked at Tony. "Man," Pym said, sitting on the ground. "It's been a long day." "Well it's not over yet, short stuff." Hawkeye said, picking up Pym by his shirt. "There's about ten thousand robots in Ultra City that need arrows in their heads." "And claw holes." Aisha added, playfully nudging Hawkeye. "Plus, we didn't end Ultron. The Hulk did. So…we still have to redeem ourselves which means sequel. Yay, sequel!" Aisha gave Torunn a flat face. "And uh…about how you threw the pieces of Ultron in _the same direction_, yes I saw that…ahem, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The kids just laughed.

"So," Tony asked, looking at the kids. "Are you up for a little Avenging?" The kids stood in a line as James raised his shield.

"Avengers assemble!"

**_The End!_**

"Oh! Now I get it! Your name's _Francis_ Barton! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

**_The End again!_**

(A/N to try and cover up the corny after credits joke: So there you go ladies and gentlemen! That's it! That's the story! Yeah, I know, it sucked, but hey, you asked for it. :| I warned you, it was gonna suck, but noooo. . .anyways, thanks for reviewing, following, reading, and loving it! Bye-bye now! See you. . .umm. . .later, I guess. :D)

(Another A/N: Oh, wait, something else. Should I, I dunno, make a sequel to this? I have an idea for one, but I'm really not sure if I should. Okay, bye-bye again.)


End file.
